1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display devices having a touch screen panel are widely used. The touch screen panel of the standard display device is formed on a polarizer. As the manufacturing technology for display devices has advanced, touch screen panels can be formed on the top substrate (e.g., an encapsulation substrate or encapsulation unit) of the display device. To minimize the size or reduce the thickness of a display device having a touch screen panel, the thickness of a bottom substrate of the display device can be reduced.